


second chances

by utatorix



Series: Nanami and Tomoe’s Fluffy Family Life! [2]
Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utatorix/pseuds/utatorix
Summary: nanami and her father gets closure.





	second chances

Everything was well. 

Tomoe glanced at his wife, who was swaying gently in place to coo their son to sleep. 

As if she could sense his stare, she looked up, smiling. 

“What are you thinking about, Tomoe?” 

“You.” 

Nanami turned away, embarrassed. “You don’t change, do you?” 

Tomoe smiled fondly, and said, “My feelings for you will never waver.” 

Nanami laughed. “You always have a way with words, Tomoe.” She brushed her short hair behind her ears, smiling. “It’s fine if you don’t change. I like you the way you are now.” 

The doorbell rang. 

“Who could it be, at this time?” Nanami wondered. 

As she made her way towards the door, Tomoe said, “I will answer it. You sit.” He stood up from his seat at the kitchen table, and walked towards the door, stride graceful. 

When he opened it, there was a man holding a gift bag. The man blinked, clearly not expecting to see Tomoe. He said: “I’m sorry, I must have got the wrong address. Is this the house of Momozono Nanami?” 

“Who are you?” Tomoe asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

“I am-“

“Father?!” 

The man’s eyes widened, and Tomoe turned to see Nanami behind him, hands shaking. 

Tomoe reached over to help steady his wife’s grip on their son as she asked, “Father, what are you doing here? How did you find me?”

Instead of answering, her father murmured, “You look just like Kumimi.”

Nanami continued to stare for what seemed like hours, when she finally said, “come in, Father. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

Their house was a modest, comfortable one; a stark contrast to the man sitting in their kitchen, who had an unkept shave and sunken in eyes. The clock ticked by, silence sinking into their bones like dead weight. 

It was Nanami who broke the silence. “Why have you come looking for me, after all these years?” 

“I...finally paid back all my debt.” A beat. “And quit gambling.” 

If she was surprised, her face betrayed nothing. 

“And?”

“These past 12 years, all I could think of was you, my only daughter. My only family. I regret leaving you, but I couldn’t burden you with my problems, Nanami. So I went to the shrine in our town, and prayed to be reunited with you again.”

“Mikage shrine?” Nanami asked, eyes wide.

“Yes. A person working at the shrine told me where you lived. He called me a deadbeat,” Momozono laughed bitterly. “But I can’t blame him. He’s right.” 

Nanami said nothing, eyes downcast. “Yeah.” 

Momozono seemed to have an internal struggle, before he finally chose to say, “perhaps coming here was a mistake. I should go.”

Nanami shook her head. “No, Father. I am not kicking you out. It’s just…” 

“...hard for her to believe,” Tomoe finished for her, getting up to stand behind her chair and put a protective hand on her shoulder. 

Momozono gaped at the white haired man before him, his eyes as narrow and calculating as a fox’s. 

“To think you even went and got married…son-in-law, what is your name?” 

“Tomoe.”

“Tomoe...so you are Tomoe. The shrine boy told me about you. Said…you made Nanami the happiest.” 

Momozono suddenly dropped to the floor on his knees, bowing. Tomoe’s eyes widened, and Nanami shouted, “Father, what are you doing?” 

“Thank you, Tomoe,” Momozono said. “Thank you, for taking care of my daughter.” 

Nanami’s face softened, and she handed her son to Tomoe before also falling to the floor. 

“Stand up, Father. I forgive you, so please…”

“What is your son’s name?”

“Hikari, as in light; for us, he has a bright future ahead of him.”


End file.
